Hetalia Meets Facebook!
by LovelyLiv
Summary: Join our Hetalia characters as they post their life stories on Facebook!  Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Meets Facebook!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Who wants to go drinking tonight? Friday at 6:30pm • via Text Message • Comment • Like

**Arthur Kirkland** I'll join, stay away France.  
2 hours ago • Like

**Francis Bonnefoy** Why not ma chère? Is it because I'll screw you when you're drunk?  
2 hours ago • Like

**Arthur Kirkland** Piss off you insufferable git!  
2 hours ago • Like

* * *

**Kiku Honda** Bought some new manga today.  
Friday at 8:45pm • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like  
_Heracules Karpusi likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** GOOD MORNING FACEBOOK!  
Saturday at 7:00am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like

**Ludwig Beilscmidt** It's way too damn early for this...  
15 minutes ago • Like

* * *

**Alfred F.** **Jones** It's raining hard today!  
Saturday at 10:13am • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Feliciano Vargas** PASTAAAAA! Saturday at 11:00am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like _Everyone likes this_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland** I am going to slap the sons of bitches for making pictures of me and America! Saturday at 11:39am . via Text Message . Comment . Like _Elizaveta Hedervary likes this_

**Elizaveta Héderváry** OMG I love the pictures of you and America!

10 minutes ago • Like

**Alfred F. Jones** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IGGY! 3 3

39 minutes ago • Like

**Arthur Kirkland** Dear god… v_vU

7 minutes ago • Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry ***Nosebleed*

5 minutes ago • Like

_Alfred F. Jones likes this_

_

* * *

_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Let's make a parody of any song! Saturday at 1:02pm • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like _Alfred F. Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt with 3 others like this_

**Alfred F. Jones **Bed Intruder!

45 minutes ago • Like

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **He's climbing your borders; he's snatching your vital regions!

44 minutes ago • Like

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Trying to rape everybody so you need to hide yo Sealand, hide yo Iggy, hide yo Sealand, hide yo Iggy!

42 minutes ago • Like

**Ivan Braginski** and hide yo America because they'll rape him too!

39 minutes ago • Like

**Yao Wang **You don't have to come with pedobears, we're coming for you! We're gonna find you, we're gonna find you!

38 minutes ago • Like

**Lovino Vargas **Retarded… So you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, German German boy!

37 minutes ago • Like

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **No you dumbass we're referring to France!

35 minutes ago • Like

**France Bonnefoy** WTF? I DO NO SUCH THINGS!

33 minutes ago • Like

_5 others like this_

_

* * *

_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **I kicked Prussia's ass, saved Austria's life from France, and in the end hit Romania with a frying pan for not listening to me!

Saturday at 6:50pm • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like

**Lia Meinrad **It hurt too…

5 minutes ago • Like

_Elizaveta Héderváry likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Can you stop PMSing everyday?

3 minutes ago • Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **You should sleep sometime Prussia…:)

1 minute ago • Like

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Fuck.

46 seconds ago

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland **Go od Night and THE GAME! Saturday at 9:30pm • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like _Everyone likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Asshole!

33 minutes ago • Like

**Alfred F. Jones **IGGY! Now I'm coming over your house!

30 minutes ago • Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **SACRE BLEU! Watch out England… ;)

29 minutes ago • Like

**Kiku Honda **What?

27 minutes ago • Like

**Arthur Kirkland **America don't you dare come over my house!

25 minutes ago • Like

_Francis Bonnefoy likes this_

**Alfred F. Jones** Too late

20 minutes ago • Like

**Jesus Christ that took me long! Well yeah I always wanted to make one of this and now I did! Yeah my OC had little to do with this anyway… I don't own Hetalia and Facebook goes to their rightful owners! Should I write more? You decide! Plz R&R Thanks! Nipah~ Oh btw I'm sorry if this is typed wierdly it was being retarded...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Meets Facebook!

**Elizaveta Héderváry** Romania where the hell have you been and why are you giving Ignoring me?  
Friday at 6:53pm • via Mobile Web • Like • Comment  
_Gilbert Beilscmidt and Francis Bonnefoy like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **I give props to Romania! Who wouldn't want to ignore you? Rofl XD  
40 minutes ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **Oh Hungary she's in my room with moi!  
38 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **FUCK OFF PRUSSIA! France that's 200 Billion to 1 if you think you'll get with her!  
37 minutes ago . Like

**Lia Meinrad **What are you talking about?  
32 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Read the damn post! :(  
31 minutes ago . Like  
_Gilbert Beilschmidt likes this _

**Lia Meinrad **I'm not ignoring you... I'm in New York to see Saturday Night Live show tomorrow... :/  
29 minutes ago . Like  
_Alfred F. Jones likes this_

**Alfred F. Jones **OH MY GOD! I should bring Iggy!  
27 minutes ago . Like  
_Lia Meinrad likes this_

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Don't ignore me! DX  
24 minutes ago . Like

**Lia Meinrad **Bring Iggy! :)  
23 minutes ago . Like

* * *

**Elizaveta Héderváry **If you're a Fujyoshi say I!  
Saturday at 10:13am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like

**Kiku Honda **I.

10 minutes ago . Like

**Lia Meinrad **I!

8 minutes ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **I~!

5 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **GTFO…

3 minutes ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **;)

1 minute ago . Like

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas** PASTAAAAA! Ve~~  
Saturday at 11:00am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like  
_Everyone likes this_

**Lia Meinrad **I've just been reported that I broke a World Record for having the loudest scream.  
Saturday at 11:15am • via Text Message • Comment • Like  
10 people like this

**Arthur Kirkland **Are you the one that broke my 5 windows?  
10 minutes ago . Like  
_Alfred F. Jones and Francis Bonnefoy like this_

**Gilbert Beilscmidt **Scream right now I wanna hear it!  
9 minutes ago . Like

**Lia Meinrad **Ok in 3...2...1...  
7 minutes ago . Like

**Lovino Vargas **WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS THAT YOU!  
6 minutes ago . Like

**Yao Wang **That was really loud I heard it from my house!  
3 minutes ago . Like

**Feliks Łukasiewicz **Like OMG! That was like so cool!  
44 seconds ago . Like

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland **I have a really bad headache.  
Monday at 8:22pm • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like  
_Alfred F. Jones likes this _

**Alfred F. Jones **Do you want me to come over...?  
About an hour ago . Like

**Arthur Kirkland **NO. WAY.  
55 minutes ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **Hon hon hon, trying to resist no?  
54 minutes ago . Like

**Arthur Kirkland **Shut up you bloody frog!  
52 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **Too bad I'm already coming over.  
50 minutes ago . Like

**Arthur Kirkland **You are so close to being killed you damn wanker...  
49 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Oh boy! Kiku let's go see!  
44 minutes ago . Like  
_Kiku Honda likes this _

**Kiku Honda **Yes, let's.  
42 minutes ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **I like where this is going!  
41 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **Look out your window.  
39 minutes ago . Like

**Arthur Kirkland **Bloody hell! Get away from my house!  
38 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **OMG  
37 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **I'm in your house~  
35 minutes ago . Like

**Arthur Kirkland **Don't intrude other people's houses!  
33 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **Oh no Iggy, you might as well call me your bed intruder now...  
32 minutes ago . Like  
Everyone likes this

**Elizaveta Héderváry **That is one of the hottest pick-up lines ever!  
30 minutes ago . Like

**Kiku Honda ***Nosebleed*  
29 minutes ago . Like

* * *

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **I'm not a PEDOPHILE!  
Tuesday at 2:35am • via mobile web • Comment • Like  
_Francis Bonnefoy likes this_

**Lovino Vargas **Go to sleep you pervy bastard!  
40 minutes ago . Like

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Ay~, mi tomate, don't be so harsh!  
38 minutes ago . Like

**Lovino Vargas **I found you in my bed 40 times!  
35 minutes ago . Like

**Gilbert Beilscmidt **It's amazing how you kept track of how many times you guys did it... ;)  
32 minutes ago . Like

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Seriously, Gilbert! We didn't do anything...TwT  
30 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Get me some of that action!  
29 minutes ago . Like

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Which reminds me...I saw Alfred and Arthur hanging out yesterday. Wonder if they did anything after the meeting ;D Romano you said for me to sleep in your bed!  
28 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **Wait we didn't do anything!  
6 minutes ago . Like

**Alfred F. Jones **Never mind...  
5 minutes ago . Like  
_Gilbert Beilschmidt likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Haha win!  
56 seconds ago

* * *

**Natalia Alfroskaya **Marry me brother so that way we'll become one!

Tuesday at 8:45am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like

**Ivan Braginski **No no no no no no no no no no no no no!

1 hour ago . Like

**Toris Lorinaitis **Creepy... D:  
1 hour ago . Like

**Raivis Galante** Totally  
1 hour ago . Like

**Natalia Alfrokaya** He's mine!  
1 hour ago . Like

**Raivis Galente** *Cries in fear*  
1 hour ago . Like

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas **Slept with Germany last night!

Wednesday at 9:30am • via Mobile Web • Comment • Like

_10 people like this _

**_Lovino Vargas _**YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD!

35 minutes ago . Like

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **You dog!  
35 minutes ago . Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **It's not what you think!  
34 minutes ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Its okay Germany you don't have to explain :)  
33 minutes ago . Like

**Kiku Honda **Message me the details  
23 minutes ago . Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **WTF I hate you all  
5 minutes ago . Like

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Think of the dumbest question and put it here!  
Wednesday at 11:08am • via Text Message • Comment • Like

_14 people like this_

**Alfred F. Jones **If a piano player is called a pianist, then why isn't a racecar driver called racist?

2 hours ago . Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **Are there a lot of virgins in the Virgin Islands?

2 hours ago . Like

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Have you ever wondered?

2 hours ago . Like

**Elizaveta Héderváry **Should I hit you with a frying pan?

1 hour ago . Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **What is the dumbest question you ever heard of?

1 hour ago . Like

**Lia Meinrad **What's the color of the sky?

1 hour ago . Like

**Lovino Vargas **Can these questions get dumber?

1 hour ago . Like

**Feliks Łukasiewicz **Like do you have to wear glasses because you work at a library?

1 hour ago . Like

**OMG I finished it! It was co-written with my friends .hero and Melissa (No pen name). I'm also making a fanfic of what happened at Iggy's house with him and America. Spicy? Maybe... LOL I'm a chicken! XD I'll try to make it good. R&R Thank you and there's more to come! Sorry if they typing is spaced and not spaced.. ^_^U I don't own Hetalia or Facebook it goes to owners respectfully, I did this for humor only! Nipah!~**


End file.
